


How To Be A Heartbreaker

by spacethezach (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, FAHC, GTA, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Touch-Starved, Touchy-Feely, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spacethezach
Summary: Ryan Haywood, more known as the Vagabond, has quickly fallen for a certain civilian (He learns to be Jeremy Dooley, a pizza boy) and The crew does what they can (Which isn't much) to help him win over Jeremy's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeepFriedArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedArchangel/gifts).



> YO!! I started writing this and was really happy with it so here it is. Before moving forward, I wanna point out that this fic isn't related to my other Fahc au (Thoughts of a cigarette) and is a separate au. On that note, Chapter 2 of ToaC will hopefully be out by Christmas. Enjoy!

Ryan was positive that what he had done was common.

Not the killing thing. He one of a kind in that regard.

No, Ryan had grown to have a crush on someone he didn't know.

When he rode the bus (yes, he rode the bus. Ha ha, Big ol' Vagabond doesn't wanna drive; grow up.)  almost everyday he saw a young man, probably a couple years younger than him, with the same leather jacket, the same aviator sunglasses (Worn or not, the boy had  _ gorgeous _ brown eyes.) always hunched over on his phone or switch, eyebrows furrowed together cutely. It made Ryan mewl like a kitten. The boy was so  _ cute _ and always in the same spot on the bus.

If Ryan wasn't going to start driving before, he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

He had lots of understandable reasons to bus instead of drive. It was calming, he could focus on work things, the cops couldn't flag down his cars, it felt more civilian. Things like that.

Plus.

Ryan looked up at one of his favourite stops on his route across the city.

The boy gave a small wave to the bus driver as he paid and walked onto the bus.

Ryan pursed his lips as the boy stopped short. His spot was taken. Almost every spot on the bus was taken by a large, loud, obnoxious group of teenagers.

Ryan studied the boy carefully. He was so  _ cute _ , standing there awkwardly and looking around frantically for a spot.

then Ryan watched his eyes drift to the empty spot-

...beside Ryan.

Ryan kept a very clear eye on his seat, making sure that no one sat next to him. He had no problem staring people down and being rude to those he didn't like.

But his little crush was different.

The boy looked up at Ryan briefly before walking to the the seat. 

“Can I sit here?” He asked sheepishly and  _ holy fuck that  _ **_voice_ ** _. _

Ryan gave a quick nod, cursing his own awkwardness and turned to the window. 

The boy’s wide shoulder’s slumped against Ryan’s, causing an electric shock to bust through Ryan’s side. 

Fuck he had it bad. 

Ryan was about to say something forced and awkward about the weather to strike up a conversation but when he opened his mouth, a simmered voice shuttered next to him. 

“Don’t you fucking  _ dare _ .” the boy snapepd.

Ryan’s mouth hinged shut before he noticed that the boy was looking at his phone, not to Ryan.

The boy noticed Ryan’s mouth was reduced to a thin white line and turned bashfully. 

“N-Not you man, sorry, it’s just my phone is being fucking dumb as shit.” he promised, putting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder gently. 

Ryan had to force himself to not grab back at the boy’s hand as it burned into Ryan, making it feel like there would be a dark imprint where it was. 

“You seem smart.” The boy said, patting Ryan’s shoulder  _ again fuck _ . “Not much for words, but smart. Do you think you can help me?” 

The boy looked at Ryan and Ryan got to look at the boys eyes. A blessing and a curse. Big, innocent doe eyes that made Ryan melt like butter. 

“O-of course.” Ryan told him, knowing nothing about phones. 

The boy nodded and began to go off about the problems he was having. Ryan understood what he was saying but really was useless in configuring a solution. Simple tech just wasn’t his thing. 

But he couldn’t let the boy down. 

Ryan gingerly took the phone from him and looked at it, the screen was cracked and the the edges were dented from being dropped to many times. It was likely that the problem was simply the phone was old and broken. 

“I’m Jeremy, by the way.” 

Ryan snapped to look at him, processing what was said. 

“Jeremy.” he breathed. 

Jeremy nodded, clearly a little uncomfortable and flustered. “Yup. That’s uh.. That’s me.” 

There was really no telling if Jeremy’s name was actually Jeremy, Los Santos was a city of lies and thieves. But the name Jeremy was like the first cold breath of winter for Ryan.

God  _ damn _ Ryan fell  _ hard _ . 

“I’m-” Ryan started, hesitating as his faux name lingered on his tongue. He wasn’t sure he could bring himself to lie to his crush.

Ryan looked down at the phone, then back at Jeremy, who’s was waiting patiently for a response.

“I’m Ryan.”  
“Ryan.” Jeremy echoed, testing the name on his tongue. “It suits you.”  
Jeremy shimmied back in his seat a little, pausing before waving his finger at Ryan a little. “I feel like I’ve seen you before. You’re familiar.”

Ryan’s stomach bottomed out; would Jeremy recognize him as the Vagabond? What would he do if he found out?

“This is gonna sound stupid, I know, but-” Jeremy studied Ryan’s face a bit more. “Were.. Were you a model? At any point?”

Well, that his Ryan like a brick. 

He  _ was _ a model. For a short time. He didn’t do much for very long but it had lasted long enough to become the reason he wore a mask and/or face paint when committing felonies. 

“Y-yes? For a time. I wasn’t really that popular…” Ryan flushed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Jeremy cracked a grin. “I have a magazine you were in.” He mumbled. “It was uh-” Jeremy blushed scarlet. “Nevermind.”

Ryan turned a darker shade of red. He did a total of one magazine with a rather erotic shoot. If Jeremy  _ recognized  _ him among the pages of hotter guys..

Ryan just hummed and pursed his lips. “G-good to know I have a fan.” He mused. Jeremy’s eyes widened at that, blush going deeper as he looked away. 

Ryan fiddled with the phone in his hands a bit, struggling to find a solution. 

“M-maybe just get a new one?” Ryan tried weakly. “I’m sorry, I haven’t much knowledge on phones. Computers are more my thing.” 

Jeremy nodded gingerly and took the phone from Ryan’s shaking fingers. Gently, Jeremy wrapped his hand around Ryan’s, and looked up to him solemnly.

“You’re shaking like Hell man, you okay? Can I help?” He asked, brown eyes looking at Ryan with such purity and softness that Ryan just about kissed him right then and there. 

“I-I’m just,” He paused. “Work does a number on me. I-I usually leave it shaking. No big deal.”

Jeremy didn’t look convinced, and wasn’t afraid to press further. “What do you do?” 

_ Fuck _ . 

“I work with the police.” Ryan mumbled quickly. It wasn’t a lie. He  _ did _ work with the police. It’s just that he worked with them to kill or injure them. 

He wasn’t  _ lying _ . He just... wasn’t telling the truth. 

“That’s awesome.” Jeremy whispered, looking away in awe. “How much do you make?”

Ryan chewed his lips.  _ Down the rabbit hole I go _ . He thought. 

“I-I’d rather not say.” He admitted. 

A flash of disappointment spread across Jeremy’s face, which was immediately replaced by understanding. 

“B-But I do make a lot.” Ryan told him, trying to find the line between  _ humble _ and  _ confident _ . 

Jeremy nodded with a look hopefully meant that he was impressed. 

“At least $200k a year.” Ryan went on, carefully avoiding both lies and truth. He  _ did _ make at least $200k a year. But with his income through heists and mercenary work, it was closer to $500,000.

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “Thats.. That’s a lot…” He mused. 

Ryan wouldn’t help but notice Jeremy lick his lips. 

Then he leaned up and pulled the wire by Ryan’s head and Ryan got a whiff of Jeremy’s cologne. 

Ryan knew he would be thinking about this boy for the rest time. Good lord. 

“Sorry.” Jeremy blushed faintly. “It’s my stop. I’ll see you tomorrow?”   
The invitation made Ryan’s heart flutter. “M-Maybe yea. Sure. If not then sometime this week.”

Jeremy gave him one last smile before standing up, grabbing his bag and leaving hopping off the bus. 

Ryan watched him wave from the side walk, and walk away as the bus kept rumbling on. 

_ Good God I have it so  _ **_bad_ ** . Ryan thought, leaning back and rubbing his face.


	2. Subtle Melancholy and Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan needs to get a grip.  
> ...and a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the dots are the notes 1-18 sorry it didn't work smhsmh

“Alright lads.” Gavin spoke to the (slightly drunk) men who sat on the couch. Ryan already regretted telling Gavin about Jeremy. What a fucking mistake. “This is the first meetin’ for operation-”

“ _Get Ryan some hot ass._ ” Michael, who was standing opposite to Gavin, waved his hands in an arc.

Gavin blinked at him. “..No-”

“Operation _Get fucked Ryan._ ”

“Michael-”

“Operation _Vagabonage_ ”

“Hey-”

“Operation _Vaga_ ** _boning_** ”

“ _Michael Boi-”_

“Operation _Bitch gotta Bang_ ”

“No, Michael-”

“Operation _Cum and go._ ”

“Absolutely not-”

“Cum, like jizz-”

“Michael!” Gavin yelled this time. “Sit down Boi, I have the name already.”

Michael huffed with anger- with no _real_ anger behind it- and flopped onto the couch beside Geoff.

“Operation: _How to Be a Heartbreaker_.” Gavin flipped a large paper up to reveal a crude drawing of a large figure with black hair (Ryan) and a smaller figure with sunglasses (Jeremy?) on a bed with a heart overtop.

Ryan ducked his head down and blushed when Michael giggled and nudged him. “Look at you, you’re a top for once.”

“It’s a simple 18 step process.” Gavin beamed.

“ _18 steps_?!” Geoff shrieked. “ _What the hell are we doing, marrying this fucker_!?”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “No. They’re very precise steps, Geoffrey.”

Gavin because to go through the steps with ease, explaining them all.

  * __Flirt with Jeremy__  



“Very straight forward, Ryan, yeah?” Gavin asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I can’t flirt.” Ryan frowned.

Gavin waved him off. “We’ll teach you. By the time the lot of us are done with you, you’ll practically be a prositute.”

  * __Learn his favourite meal.__



 “You can cook, yeah?”

“A little.”

“...That’ll do.”

  * __Find out his sexuality__



“A step 3.5 is to pray he’s gay or bi or something.” Gavin mumbled.

“But If he’s straight the operation is over and Ryan will be alone forever.” Michael assumed.

  * __Invite him over__



“You gotta hide those fuckin’ plants.” Geoff sighed. 

  * __Make him his favourite dinner.__



 “That’ll do.”

  * __Have some wine, mingle.__



Gavin wiggled his eyebrows. “Prepare to know how to speak to people, Haywood. It’ll be fan _tastic_.”

Ryan slumped down. “Can’t wait.” He growled.

When Gavin flipped to the next page, he slammed his finger on the next step and wiggled his eyebrows. Michael choked out a laugh.

  * __Buttsex.__



Gavin jumped with a shriek as a knife landed in the board. “ _Christ_! Alright! Oral! Whatever you want!”

  * __Slip him your phone number.__



“We need to get you a ruddy phone, Ryan.”

  * __Don't talk to him/avoid him for a week.__



 Ryan sat forward. “Avoid him?! Why? Why can’t I see him?”

“You’ve got to play hard to get love. Give him the best night - and shag - of his life and make sure he can’t stop thinking about you.”

Ryan crossed his arms. “That’s fucking dumb.”

“No it’s not!! It’s important!” Gavin squawked.

“Oh my _God_ get _on with it_.” Geoff moaned.

  * __Talk to him again, see if he's interested again.__



 Gavin glared at Ryan.

The he flipped the next four pages quickly.

  * __Repeat__


  * _steps_


  * _4 to 7_


  * _again._



“That could’ve been reduced to 1 step, dumbass.” Michael pointed out. Gavin made a spluttering bird noise.

  * __Make sure he's very interested.__  



“You have to be good at this Rye. It’s all on you.” Gavin said.

“Yea, or you’ll be fucking lonely forever. Prepare yourself.” Michael raised his eyebrows and looked at Ryan.

  * __Pull him aside.__



Gavin began to shake his shoulders.

  * __Make out passionately.__



Ryan just about got up and left when Michael started making pelvic thrusts.

  * __Break up with him and never talk to him again.__



Ryan spit out his drink as Gavin read out the title. “What the fuck?! What the _fuck_ is that?!” he screamed. “I want to date him, not break his fucking _heart_!”

Gavin frowned. “Why would you wanna do that? I thought you wanted to shag and go.”

“ **_NO!_ ** ” Ryan boomed, standing up. Behind him, Geoff made a noise of distress into his pizza, and tried to grab at Ryan’s coat.

“Ry-hy-hy-hy-hy-aaaannn” he groaned, swinging his grip on Ryan’s wrist. “It’s not worth iiiiiiit.”

But Ryan didn’t plan on hitting him- no, that wouldn’t change anything. If it did, the best that would happen would be that Gavin passes out. With Ryan’s shit luck, he’d just start squawking more.

So Ryan stepped back and crossed his arms. “We’re _not_ following that plan. This isn’t what I wanted.”

Gavin made a few mocking noises, micking Ryan’s words and tone in a low voice. Ryan slugged him in the arm.

“If you plan on helping me, you’ll make it again. If not, then fuck off and leave me and my love life be.” Ryan snarked, leaving the room.

Michael started shouting at Gavin as Ryan left, with Geoff groaning for everyone to get along and Ryan to come back, But before he could finish, Ryan slammed the door to his room.

There was something satisfying about watering plants that lifted Ryan’s spirits. He had tons of plants in his room, to the point where Michael and Geoff called it the “Green Room of Doom”.

Ryan always shrugged off the comments, mostly because he liked the plants. It made him feel like he had a better purpose.

Plus it gave him a reason to not get up, leave, and never come back.

As Ryan sprayed the plants with water, watching the melancholy drops sip into the soil below, he thought about Jeremy. Because of course he did.

The quiet always made him think.

He needed things to say to Jeremy. Not necessarily pick up lines.

Unfortunately he was about as smooth talking as popcorn ceiling. He needed to talk to the lads ( _Gavin._ Ryan sighed.) about it.

Michael was the most viable option. He frequently went to bars and came back with a smile on his face and a lover in his arms. He was almost always sober as well.

(The times that he wasn’t sober, the lover was more attractive than he was.)

Yes, Michael certainly knew his way into someone’s heart. He was a very good judge of character. But.. Those lovers were all one night’s stands. Michael doesn’t _commit_. He takes what he wants and leaves.

Gavin on the other hand was willing to commit, but he had no fucking idea how to get to such a point. Gavin could catch a quick fuck, sure. He was good for one nights stands. But he was a hopeless romantic. He was terrible at being a good boyfriend.

So back to the drawing board.

* * *

 

The following morning, Ryan let his head thud against the cool window, waiting for Jeremy’s stop.

 _Just ask about his job_. Ryan thought as his favourite civilian climbed onto the bus.

Ryan couldn’t stop himself from calling out to the boy, waving a hand as Jeremy almost sat in his normal spot.

Jeremy looked almost surprised to see Ryan, but sat down next to him anyway.

“H-hey. I-I mean good day- I mean morning I mean-” Ryan stammered, shaking his head at every correction.

“Hi.” Jeremy smiled.

“Hi.” Ryan whispered looking down to hide his blush.

Jeremy smirked like he was expecting something, and Ryan searched his internal thoughts for _something_ to talk about.

“D-did you get your phone fixed?” Ryan jumped when he thought of the subject. The _wrong_ subject. “I-I looked up the issues last night.. I might know the

 _Ryan you ignorant slut_. Ryan was just about ready to hop off the bus.

“Actually.. I brought my phone into the shop so they could look at it.” Jeremy said gently.

 **_Ryan you ignorant slut_ **. Ryan thought again, louder this time.

“O-oh. Okay.”

They rode in silence for a couple minutes, Jeremy pulled out a sketchbook, and began to sketch something.

“Are you a drawer- I-I mean an artist?” Ryan blurted, cursing at himself again.

Jeremy blushed. “No. I work for a pizza shop.” he smiled a little.

“Y-You could be.” Ryan stuttered and God, will he ever get over this boy? “I-I mean you could be an artist. You’re really good.” Ryan smiled a little, hoping that his grin wasn’t too scary.

Jeremy didn’t seem too fazed by it. “You think so?” He looked down to his paper, frowning just a little. “I don’t really think I’m _that_ good.”

“You’re wonder- I-I mean it’s wonderful. I mean I think it’s wonderful- er- good.” Ryan muttered, pointing a little. “Rea-really good.”

Jeremy broke into a smile. “You’ve never flirted before have you?”

Ryan’s heart popped like a balloon. “W-what?”

Jeremy let out a quick laugh and put his book away- but not before ripping off a small piece of paper.

He scribbled something down on it before handing it to Ryan, winking, and stepping off the bus.

Ryan, who was still in shock from listening to Jeremy’s laugh, blinked and looked down at the paper. On it was a number and a little scribble of handwriting.

**_Let's get soda sometime <3 -JD_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL REALLY SEEM TO LIKE THIS FIC AND THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AHHHHH I LOVE YOU ALL <33333


	3. Phone Calls Waiting To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?”  
> Ryan yanked it from Gavin’s grip, shaking as he held the phone to his ear. “I-Is this Jeremy?” He winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA the chapter showing how I can make any ship cute as hell. ;)

Ryan was handed a phone as soon as he walked in through the door. Gavin told him he watched the exchange via the buses’ camera feed.

“I told you I’d help you Rye-love.” He smiled gently.

That was one of the things Ryan like about Gavin. When he felt like it, Gavin was undeniably generous to his friends.

Ryan took the phone gingerly. “Thank you.” He whispered, letting his callous fingers run through Gavin’s soft golden hair.

When Ryan began to talk to the crew, Gavin was the first one to learn about how touch-starved he was. He promised to help in the ways that he could- which resulted in ‘ _Team Love n’ stuff’_ sleepovers, and Ryan jumping when Gavin crawled into Ryan’s bed when he was lonely, and constant affection between the two.

It clicked then, that the reason that Gavin was helping him in the first place was probably to have someone else take over.

A rumble of guilt pressed into Ryan’s heart as he thought Gavin didn’t actually want to _help_ him; but rather get his to fuck off.

The rumble faded as Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hand faintly. “C’mon, Ryan. I’ll make some tea and I’ll teach you how to use the phone properly, yeah? The we’ll give him a call.”

Ryan must’ve dropped the phone seven or eight times.

Gavin told him everything he needed to know (and some things he didn’t need to know) about the device. Ryan scribbled the number Jeremy gave him in his notebook, wrote it on his arm and typed it into his new phone. He toyed with openings with Gavin for almost an hour.

“He deserves more than a simple hello.”

“You could say hey sexy.”

“Absolutely _not_.”

“How about a casual ‘ _I-wasn’t-doing-anything-thought-I’d-ring-you-up hello’_?”

“What?”  
“You know-” Gavin leaned back and put his hand on his neck, looking almost bored. “ _Hey J.. What’re you up to? Oh I’m not doing much. Just thought I uh.. I’d ring you up._ ”

Ryan blinked. “I-I want him to know I’m interested.”

Gavin sat back up. “Fair. Maybe talk about how you got a new phone, and ask him out to lunch? Nothing major.” He suggested, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

“Nothing major.” Ryan repeated. “Lunch sounds nice. I-I don’t know what he’d want to do-”

“Don’t be a doormat Ryan. Show a little dominance.” Gavin wiggled on the bed a bit. “Just like the bedroom.”  
Ryan groaned. “Will you shut up about sex?”

Gavin shrugged.  Then he shifted himself on the bed. "Okay. Let's practice, I'll be Jeremy, answering your call."

Ryan groaned. “That’s dumb.”

Gavin pawed at Ryan’s arm. Ryan bit his lip; Gavin _knew_ how that got to him. Fucker. “Aw, please? Just try it.”

“Fine.”

Gavin cheered and pointed at Ryan’s phone. “Okay-okay. Do it.”  
Ryan rolled his eyes, lifting it up to his ear briefly before dropping it again. “This is stupid I don’t-”

“Please!!! Please please please please! _Ryan_!!” Gavin begged, bouncing.

After letting out a long sigh, Ryan talking into the phone. “Hello?”

“Ryan? Is that you love?” Gavin smiled.

“H-he wouldn’t say _love_.”

“What if he did?” Gavin mused. “Would you be prepared?”

Ryan flushed. “You’re having way too much fun with this.”

Gavin let out a giggle. “I just love seeing you flustered.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. Again.  
“Lovely Ryan.” Gavin chuckled again, leaning against Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan couldn’t hide his smile, but he looked away.  
“Dumby.” He smirked.

“Okay!” Gavin shot up, grabbing the paper with Jeremy’s number and Ryan’s phone. It didn’t take Ryan long to connect the dots before he was trying to get Gavin off the phone. “ _No-_!” Ryan shouted

Gavin swiftly punched in the number, and as it rung he shoved it into Ryan’s chest.

“Good luck!” he whispered.

Ryan blinked and held back a shriek.

The two comically threw the phone back and forth until a voice passed through them.

“ _Hello?_ ”  
Ryan yanked it from Gavin’s grip, shaking as he held the phone to his ear. “I-Is this Jeremy?” He winced.

“ _Ryan?_ ” came the response and _yes_ , that was Jeremy’s wonderfully deep voice in Ryan’s ear.

“Y-Yea!” Ryan looked at Gavin, who was leaning against the nightstand and pointing and winking. “ _Heeeey, sexy._ ” he mouthed.

Ryan frowned and gulped a little as there was rustling on the other end. “ _Ryan! I thought you weren’t gonna call. Got a new phone did’ja pal_?”

“Y-Yea, just today.” Ryan said, sitting back on the bed. He pursed his lips as Jeremy hummed in response.  
“ _So.. What’s up?_ ”

Ryan’s mouth went dry. “U-um.”

He looked up at Gavin, who was making eating motions.

“A-actually I was wondering i-if you wanted to um..”

Gavin, who was going _way too far_ in his personal cherade game, was both distracting and enteraining.

Ryan closed his eyes, silently taking a deep breath.

“I was wondering you’d be interested in going out for dinner with me. I know a really nice restaurant we could go to- maybe we could see a move after, if you’re interested.”

When he opened his eyes, Gavin’s jaw had hit the floor.

There was silence on the other end.

“ _...Really?_ ”

The adrenaline through his veins was turning Ryan into the self he used while being interrogated.

“Yea, if you’re too busy, we can see about lunch.” Ryan felt a smirk creep onto his lips. “I mean if you’re not interested-” Ryan almost caved in thinking about it, but he saved face. “Then that’s fine, but if you are-”  
“ _No!_ ” Jeremy said hastily, loud enough for Gavin to hear because he looked blown away.

“ _I-I mean-_ ” Jeremy stuttered. ( _Nice to see him get flustered for a change_ . Ryan thought.) “ _Yes. I mean to- uh-_!”

There was a loud bang behind Jeremy, who yelped to someone.

“ _Ryan, I’ll call you back, pal, I gotta- I-I’m at work-_ ”

Then the call ended.

Ryan let the phone slip from his hand, crash on the floor and rolled himself up in a blanket in one swift movement.

“ _What the fuck was that_ ??” He screamed at himself. “How forward can you get?? I sounded like a _douche_!”

Gavin’s hands landed on Ryan’s back, rubbing his shoulders lightly. “What do you mean? That was fantastic!”

Ryan sat up, hair making him look like the protagonist of an anime. “He hung up on me.”

“He was at _work_!” Gavin frowned.

Ryan hummed. “Okay.” he whispered.

Gavin flopped down next to him, petting through his hair. “Lovely Ryan. We should steal some pills to make you more calm. I think you’d be a lovely calm Ryan.”

Ryan leaned into the touch. “You know if this thing with Jeremy works out you won’t have to do this with me anymore.”

“I still will though.” Gavin promised. “Because you’re part of Team Love n’ Stuff and that’s what we do.”

By now Ryan was lying on Gavin’s lap, humming in agreement as he let the feeling of Gavin’s warm fingers drizzle down his scalp like honey.

Gavin let out a small laugh. “I hope Jeremy’s a cuddler.” he murmured.

“Yea.” Ryan responded absentmindedly. He wasn’t listening.

The two sat like that for a bit, enjoying each other’s company. They frequently did things like this when they were done a heist, let the adrenaline seep out of them by cuddling or reading together (Although Ryan read more with Geoff than any of the lads) or watching a movie (Michael’s token bonding-action.).

“Do you think he was waiting?” Ryan asked. 

“Who?”  
“Jeremy- Do you think he was waiting for me to call?” 

Gavin smiled. “Oh I’m sure of it. Hear what he said? He thought you weren’t going to call. Which means he was thinking about it. Which must mean he was waiting, yeah?”

Ryan nodded a little in agreement. “He did say that.” 

“This will all work out Ryan. Promise.” Gavin cooed.

“And if it doesn’t?” Ryan’s anxiety’s spoke for him.

Gavin hummed. “If Jeremy says no, I’ll dye my hair blue and you can take  _ me _ out to dinner and a movie.”

“If the two of us aren’t married by the time you’re 30-” Ryan began

“That’s what, 6 years?”

“-then let’s just marry each other.” 

Gavin beamed. “Team Love n’ Stuff Married edition.” 

“You’d drive me insane, so get married soon.” Ryan told him, sitting up before leaning his head on Gavin’s shoulder.  
“Short drive.” 

Ryan looked at Gavin, who was desperately trying not to laugh. He almost punched the Brit in the arm, but settled for rolling his eyes, and leaning back on Gavin’s (surprisingly broad) shoulders.

“Prick.”

“You love me.”

“Haha no, I hate you.” 

Then they settled into a comfortable silence. Ryan let his eyes close, almost like when he was on the bus. Except the room was silent aside from their breathing and the clock.

So when the phone rang, the both of them leaped out of their skin.

Ryan held the phone to his ear, hoping the power-nap he just had didn’t show through his voice. “Hello?”  
“ _Ryan!_ ”

Ah, yes. Ryan was awake now. He knew that voice.

“J-Jeremy!” he called, mostly to inform Gavin what was happening. “Hi.” He breathed.

Jeremy let out a chuckle, “That’s me. Hey, I don’t have too much time, so I’l make this brief. I get off at 6 on saturday, so if you’re taking me anywhere, you’ll meet me at _Pizza Pasta Poutine_ and bring to me my apartment, I’ll get changed so you can whisk me off to the night of my life.” He explained.

Ryan blinked. “Wait so-”

“TLDR; Yes, I’d love to out with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would y'all be interested in a chapter from Jeremy's view?


	4. The Date (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just be yourself.” Jeremy smiled.  
> Ryan let out a sigh and Jeremy watched him slump down in his seat. “Thank God.” He murmured. “I don’t think I could’ve stayed Suave Ryan for much longer what with your blush.”  
> Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows. “Was I gonna meet Sexy Ryan?"  
> “Maybe later.” Ryan mused, smiling at Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaAAAAAA BOIIIIIIII IM BACk  
> this chapter is 2x as long at the previous chapters (10 pages instead of 5 or 6) to make up for the time lack of postings. Hope it fulfills everyone's needs.

Okay so maybe Jeremy was a _little_ nervous; He had changed his shirt countless times, showered twice and hadn’t eaten all day. He tried having a quick bite but the bitter taste in his mouth made him put the granola in the garbage.

He ended up taking the day off after being yelled at for turning pizza dough into charcoal. He still needed to head over, which is about a 20 minute bus ride….

Jeremy kept his eyes on the clock until it was necessary for him to do so. His bus had left five minutes before he was at the stop. He desperately shifting between running like hell and trying not to get all sweaty.

He tapped nervously at the bus stop. Maybe he should just cancel. Call Ryan and say his shift won’t allow it.

 _No that’s stupid_ . Jeremy thought. _I’m the one who planned this_.

By the time the next bus showed, Jeremy was full blown panicking. What if Ryan was impatient, and leaves before Jeremy can arrive? What if Ryan’s not interested? What if-

Jeremy sat down on the bus. He sat in his usual seat, fumbling with his phone in his hands.

He made probably five draft messages to Ryan.

**To: Ryan**

_Hey, I missed my bus because I’m an idiot and I’m gonna be late._

**To: Ryan**

_I missed my bus. Whoops. I’m gonna be late._

**To: Ryan**

_I hope you’re patient because I’m dumb as hell and I’m gonna be late._

When he finally made one he thought was adequate, he pressed send with his eyes closed.

**Sent to: Ryan**

_Hey I’m really sorry but I missed my bus and I’ll be 10-15 minutes late. -J_

Jeremy let his head fall back in his chair because _oh God_ , going out with Ryan is one of the most stressful things he’s ever done.

When his phone buzzed, almost immediately after he sent the message, Jeremy hit the fucking ceiling.

**From: Ryan**

_That’s fine. Just means we’ll speed going to the restaurant._

Jeremy let out a sigh of relief and leaned back in his seat. He was gonna be _fine._ A-okay. No big deal.

He tried to not let his anxiety’s get to him, focusing instead on how he was _going out_ with a 6-foot-something heartthrob who made a _shit ton_ of money.

Thinking about that didn’t help, though, because it got him thinking about how high class Ryan was. Way better than Jeremy. What if Jeremy wasn’t good enough for him? Jeremy just worked at a pizza place. Ryan was associated with the LSPD. That’s fucking _huge_.

Jeremy checked his jacket for sweat stains probably seven times. He didn’t know if he was going somewhere casual or fancy so he wore a black button-up shirt, a nice pair of jeans a friend told him made his ass look good, a blazer and he had a tie in his pocket.

Worse case scenario, he wore jeans into a fancy schmancy restaurant or took off a blazer in a _McDonald’s_.

He hopped off the bus with his mind racing. Ryan was a high class cop from the city (Maybe?) Who made a lot of money and probably pulled a lot of strings to get this night out with _Jeremy_. What else? He died his hair. Jeremy spotted blond hair sprouting at his roots when they sat next to each other.

As he walked down the sidewalk, turning the corner to _Pizza Pasta Poutine_ as he relayed things (and possible conversation starters) in his head.

Cars! Jeremy knew a thing or two about cars- kind of.

Uhhhh Jeremy almost became a cop too? In collage?

Collage! What did Ryan go to college for?

Ryan had a small accent to him, maybe he wasn’t from San Andreas.

Ryan… Uhhhmmm.

Jeremy closed his eyes, slowing down. Ryan…

Jeremy opened his eyes. Ryan…

…. Was looking far too damn good.

He smiled when he saw Jeremy, (who stopped dead in his path.) leaning against one of the nicest cars Jeremy had ever seen, wearing a tight white button up (Jeremy was gonna cry, he looked _so good_.) and had his long black hair in a loose ponytail that went down the side of his broad shoulder.

“ _Holy shit_.” Jeremy whispered but he was loud enough for Ryan to hear him because Ryan let out a soft chuckle, and walked over to him.

“You look wonderful.” He grabbed Jeremy’s fingertips, and brought them to his lips.

Jeremy never thought he’d have a heart attack at the feeling of stubble grazing his hand, but there he fucking was, melting as Ryan kissed his knuckles.

Jeremy had to hold back from slapping himself. _Get it together, Dooley_!

“You look better.” he tried, noticing far too much that when Ryan leaned back to his full height, he didn’t let go of Jeremy’s hand.

“Let’s not argue over who looks better, even though it’s totally you.” Ryan tugged Jeremy a little, who blushed. “We have to get going.”

Jeremy nodded, kinda tongue tied.

Ryan, like the gentleman he was, opened the car door for Jeremy and waved his hand into the car. “Sir.”

Jeremy blushed harder. When the fuck did Ryan get so suave?

When Ryan got in the car, he grabbed Jeremy’s fingers and kissed his knuckled again.

“W-What happened to dorky Ryan?” Jeremy managed to stammer out and colour drained from Ryan’s face.

“I can be dorky.. Do you not like this? Fuck what was I thinking?” He shot off _immediately_ and Jeremy put his hands up to try and calm him. “I’m sorry- I probably seem like I douche. I can-”  
“Okay~” Jeremy chuckled. “Dorky Ryan is just hiding under Suave Ryan. That’s okay.”

Ryan gulped and Jeremy watched his adam’s apple bob. “Are you sure?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I-I don’t want to act like someone you don’t like.”

Jeremy wasn’t sure if anyone had ever gone that far for him, and a small part of his brain selfishly thought that he should take advantage of the scenario.

“Just be yourself.” Jeremy smiled.

Ryan let out a sigh and Jeremy watched him slump down in his seat. “Thank God.” He murmured. “I don’t think I could’ve stayed _Suave Ryan_ for much longer what with your blush.”

Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows. “Was I gonna meet Sexy Ryan?”

“Maybe later.” Ryan mused, smiling at Jeremy.

Jeremy bit his lip at the idea of Ryan being like _that_.

The older, though, didn’t seem to notice, and the car roared to life.

Jeremy expected it to go into a soft purr, as Ryan expertly backed the Lotus back out, carefully onto the empty street.

“Can you keep a secret?” Ryan asked, not moving the car from the middle of the road. Jeremy saw his foot level with the gas pedal.

Jeremy’s smile wavered. “Yes?”

Ryan smirked, turned to the road and gripped the steering wheel. “I like to go fast.”

And suddenly they were speeding down an empty road, the screeching of the tires fading into a loud hum as they sped down the street.

Of course, Jeremy looked over at Ryan, who, with his hair blown back from the windows being open, eyes wide with happiness and a big grin on his face, looked _ethereal_. Jeremy wanted to lean over, kiss him and run his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

But instead, he leaned back in his seat, enjoying the buildings and confused pedestrians that watched the car go by.

The lights looked beautiful, streaking by in a million different colours. They all left marks across Ryan’s face and his eyes. Oranges, yellows, whites and purples lit up his face and changed the way his face looked over and over until Jeremy was staring at a million different beautiful people that he could fall in love with in a heartbeat.

Oh God, His _eyes_ , Jeremy had it so bad.

* * *

 

The restaurant was undeniably expensive, with high ceilings and chandeliers, Ryan gently spoke his reservation before they were brought to a velvet red booth, tucked in a cozy corner of the restaurant, under a dazzling couple of lights.

Jeremy was _so_ out of place - he remembered with a jolt that he was wearing _jeans_ in this place - he had no idea how to act or talk and he was pretty he was a sweating mess already; hopefully Ryan didn’t mind doing all the talking-

“Do you like it?”

Jeremy was taken from his thoughts to see that Dorky Ryan had returned, his fingers meshing together and Jeremy heard him tapping his foot idly.

“Like what?” Jeremy blurted, really hoping that wasn’t the wrong thing to say.

“The restaurant.” Ryan was bright red now. “I didn’t know if you would like it and we can go somewhere else if you don’t-”

“It’s okay.” Jeremy cut him off before he got really upset. “I-I really like it. I’m just not used to it. I’d never be able to afford a place like this.” Jeremy ran his hand over the menu, and as he looked over the selections, his stomach grumbled.

Ryan must’ve heard it because he chuckled. “Well, I’m paying, so feel free to go nuts.”

Jeremy did a little dance and opened the menu. “You’re not scaring me.”

“The steak at this place are always _this side_ of perfect.” Ryan mused, opening his own menu and looking over the options. “Though the ribs are looking _pret-ty_ good.”

“Why not both?” Jeremy asked without thinking as he drooled over the look at the steaks because _oh yeah._ “Fuck my diet tonight I’m eating _goo~d_.”

Across the table, Ryan chuckled.

* * *

 

“Drinks?” The waiter asked, and Jeremy had to bite his knuckle to stop from laughing because this waiter was a _walking cartoon_ . Long handlebar moustache, slicked black hair, a god awful european accent, snobby look, napkin and tray and the _whole schpiel_.

It was _great._

Ryan seemed less impressed. He looked over at Jeremy with an angry glare. “Do you drink?”

Jeremy, who was still hiding behind his hand, nodded.

Ryan tried to regain composure. “What do you recommend, _sir_?”

“Some’zing red always goes nice with ‘ze steaks, sir.” the waiter was calm and collected but Jeremy was _this close_ to _losing it_.

“How did you know I was thinking about the steak?” Ryan was idly poking at the steak knife now, and Jeremy was slowly losing his sense of humour. What was so wrong with this guy?  
“You are a regular, Mr. Haywood.” The waiter reminded, slowly losing the calm demeanor.

“ _Who_ ?” Ryan gave an innocent look. “I do believe my _own name_ is James Arthur. That’s the name I booked this reservation under.”

The two looked at each other and Jeremy knew something was up. He was both thrilled and afraid because Ryan had the blade of the knife stuck in the table.

And then the waiter walked away, back into the kitchen.  
“I’ll be right back.” Ryan growled and followed behind the man.

* * *

 

“ _What the fuck are you doing_?” Ryan grabbed the man’s arm to stop himself from ripping off the moustache.

“Vatevar’ do you mean, sir?” Geoff looked _shocked and appalled_ at the very idea of Geoff being a fraud.

“Cut the crap, Ramsey. Your accent is shitty and inconsistent. Why are you ruining my fucking date?” Ryan snarled.

Geoff shrugged. “Thought it’d be nice to see you in a good mood for once.”

Ryan wasn’t sure Geoff knew how close he was to being killed right then. “That’ll last. Wonder why you don’t see it.”

“Oh _c’mon_ , your hubby liked it.”  Geoff smiled, and pawed at Ryan’s arm.

“I swear to God if you call him that again-”

“He’s such a little cutie, too, you struck gold.”  
“-They won’t find you.”

Geoff waved it off. “Like you could top me.” he beamed. “How was the drive, pretty cleared out right?”

It dawned on Ryan that _yeah_ , the roads were _strangely_ **clear** on the drive over. “You-?! You did-?! Oh my God you-! You _fucking_ -!” Ryan spluttered, and he saw red when he caught Michael and Gavin sitting down behind Jeremy’s seat- These idiots won’t be able to take back what the fuck they think they’re pulling.

* * *

 

Jeremy was awfully confused (but not disappointed) when a waiter, who looked much more suitable for the restaurant, came over and asked about drinks.

“Uhhh What do you recommend for wine?” He recalled the previous conversation.

The waiter looked a little perplexed. “Mr. Arthur normally get’s champange but-”

“Oh, well that’s fine, whatever the normal is.” Jeremy flushed. The waiter nodded and walked away.

* * *

 

Ryan and Geoff had to move outside the building for a couple moments because Ryan knew that if he heard the phrase “ _excuse me_ ” one more time, he’d kill everyone else in the place and then himself.

Starting with Geoff, who was in _tears_ giggling.  
“Sh-” he tried behind his final breaths. “Shenanigans!”

“ **_OOoooOOOOOooooh_ ** I fucking hope it was worth it.” Ryan’s hands were shaking.

“W-” Geoff barked out another laugh. “Why are you so angry man? You really think he’s that into you?”

The red faded from Ryan’s vision. “Pardon?” He asked.

“He’s a good kid. Too good for you.” Geoff told him, looking a bit upset. “You and I both know you can’t call yourself James forever. He’ll ask questions. He’ll find out. You can’t keep someone who’s afraid of you.”

Ryan looked at the ground, letting out a shaky breath. “No. No he’s different.”

Geoff gave a loose shrug. “That’s your call bud. I’m just saying you should enjoy it while it lasts. If you kill me now, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ryan let out another breath, it almost being seen in the cold.

“Just call out your crew and leave us alone.” he murmured before disappearing back inside.

* * *

 

“Sorry about that.”  Ryan mumbled, sitting back down in his seat.

Jeremy smiled back at him, and Ryan felt a little bit better. “No problem. I ordered whatever you get normally for drinks.” He blushed faintly. “Hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine.” Ryan waved. “Hope you like rose gold champagne.”

Jeremy made an ‘o’ with his lips. “That shit’s so expensive what the _fuck_ you get that _often_?”  
Ryan winced, his _not lying just not avoiding the truth_ skills bubbling from his lips. “I have connections to the company. He- they like giving gifts to their favourite people.”

“ _He_ ?” Jeremy leaned forward in his seat, more interested than angry or confused. “Ryan do you know the _owner_?”

Ryan gulped. The _owner_ was the one who helped strike him this date he he wouldn’t appreciate Ryan spewing information about him.

“What’s his name again? Scarlet something right?” Jeremy continued, frowning a little. Ryan would’ve had to hold back a coo at how cute he looked if he wasn’t so relieved that Jeremy knew Gavin’s faux name.

“Scarlet David. Yea. We um.. We’ve… crossed paths.” Ryan said carefully laying his words before him.

Jeremy sipped his water, wiggling his eyebrows and humming.

Ryan laughed a little, but couldn’t shake what Geoff said.

“Jeremy.” Ryan said and already knew he wouldn’t be stopping himself any time soon. “About my... line of work-”

“Just don’t die.” Jeremy asked. He was giving Ryan loving eyes. “As long as you come home at the end of the day.. That would be enough”

Ryan blinked at him.

“You told me you were a cop when we first met.” Jeremy reminded him and _ohhhh right._

“R-right.” Ryan nodded slowly, recalling the conversation. At least he didn’t have to make up some story about it.  
“Are.. you a cop?” Jeremy asked, frowning a little.  
“I-” Ryan sucked in a breath. “I work with the cops. That’s all I’m allowed to tell you.”

Jeremy broke into a grin. “ _That’s classified information_.” He said in a low tone.

* * *

 

Jeremy was in fucking _love_ with this man. He was an angel. Ryan was so content with just sitting and talking, at one point placed his head in his hands watching Jeremy retell a story. When the food came, Ryan made sure his compliments went to the chef, and well deserved they were.

Jeremy bit into his steak and couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

“ _Fuck,_ this-” (Jeremy swallowed the food, remembering his manners) “This is the real shit. Oh my God.”

Ryan nodded. “Agreed. This place is fantastic for a good steak.”

The champagne went excellent with it. Jeremy had to be assured eight times over the course of the meal that Ryan had no problem paying for it and _it was worth it for him_.

Something happy bubbled in his stomach. _Worth it for me_. He thought.

* * *

 

On the walk over to the movie theater, Ryan held his hand.  
He asked first, hoping it wasn’t too forward, holding hands on the first date; and Jeremy laughed at him.  
“Of course you loser, you spent like a thousand dollars on my dinner, you can do whatever you want.” He giggled, taking Ryan’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I’m always going to ask first.” Ryan whispered. “It’s rude not too.”

Jeremy hummed. “Doesn’t really matter to me.”

Despite the dark light, every time they walked under a street lamp, Jeremy could see Ryan blushing under his long hair.

“How long did it take you to grow your hair out?” Jeremy asked, looking up at him.  
Ryan hummed in thought, running his fingers through the black strands. “I’d say a while. It was short in my modeling days. I guess since then?”

“So like an eternity then.” Jeremy smiled.  
Ryan smiled back. “Certainly feels that way.”

“Would you ever go back? To modeling?”  
Ryan frowned. “I’ve never really thought about it. It’d take some getting used to being in such a surreal career compared to my current one.”

“So, no?” Jeremy cocked his head.  
“I never said that.”

“You just wanna please me.”

Ryan opened the door to the theater, waving for Jeremy to go inside. “I never said that either.

Jeremy followed his command. “But it’s true.”  
Ryan winked at him, making Jeremy heart flutter just a little before they were enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so listen if y'all want the next chapter to be nsfw I'm totally game for that but I need y'all to tell me, in the comments. If not, also tell me. There's going to be two date chapters either way but y'all can decide if part 2 is gonna be nsfw or not ;)  
> Thank you!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment helps make me want to write further!! <33


End file.
